


My Muse

by Of_Frost_and_Fire



Series: Jackunzel Drabbles [3]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Desk Sex, F/M, Light Bondage, Nude Modeling, light mericup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Frost_and_Fire/pseuds/Of_Frost_and_Fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a visit from her step mother Gothel, Rapunzel has been in a funk. She had taken all of the woman's words to heart and now has lost the passion she once had for drawing as well as her confidence. Jack wasn't one to sit around and wait for the situation to fix itself, especially since celibacy due to a old hag's words was not acceptable. A little mischief never hurt anyone anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Muse

  


\----

 

 

“Are you sure you want to do this again?”

The meek voice of his friend was a mix of nervousness and humor, though he was sure that it was more of a personal joke than anything. The fact that he was doing this again was not exactly something that a normal person would do. Only Hiccup didn’t know that back story to his actions, only watching from the side lines was the least informative view point. No one really knew how strained his relationship was with Rapunzel right now. A couple weeks ago they were great. More than great, they were fantastic. Everything was going so well and they had a year of absolute bliss. That was her step mother came to visit the campus.

It was hell warmed over for Rapunzel. Everything she worked so hard at was under scrutiny by that bitch of a woman and she took pleasure in picking it all apart piece by piece. When he first saw her, he didn’t expect her to be so…evil looking. In all honesty she looked like a witch straight out of the house made of candy in the woods. Her hair was pitch black with curly ends, her eyes big and cheek bones high. Her body was thin for her age but she seemed so fake. He was prepared to ask Rapunzel if she had any work done or was it just his imagination. He decided she was on edge enough without him helping.

_“God, this campus has gone down-hill since I went here.” Gothel lifted her upper lip in disgust. Rapunzel walked a step behind her, looking down at the ground. Her entire day had started like this. The moment she left her dorm room with her step mother, she not only called Merida a dike to her face but commented about the ‘extra weight’ Rapunzel had gained and how she shouldn’t wear such short dresses._

_The blonde had walked back in, much to Merida’s dismay, and changed out of her pretty pink dress and into a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt. It took everything in the red head not to just lay it out for the evil woman but she knew that despite the issues at hand, Rapunzel tried to get along with her step mother as well as possible. As impossible as that had seemed._

_Rapunzel’s father had remarried after her mother’s death and met Gothel, a beauty product sales woman at an upper class shop. While everyone else had known she was a gold digger and pined after the married man for years, he took the companionship where he could and married her after a couple years. She had been Rapunzel’s tormentor, constantly belittling her when her father wasn’t around under the pretenses of motherly love and honesty. She forgot that Rapunzel was sixteen when her mother died so she remembered what a real mother was like but too nice to call the hag on her antics._

_“So where are we going, dear?” the woman asked, dressed in her most expensive white pant suit with gold and white heels, her large sunglasses rested atop her curly hair._

_“To the school’s art gallery.” Rapunzel beamed, “They hang up all my art in there. The professor really likes my work.”_

_“That’s nice, dear.” The response was expected yet still faltered the college girl’s smile._

_When they made it to the large art gallery, Rapunzel was quick to point out her beautiful work of both landscapes and portraits, her sketches and paintings that were showcased due to their incredible talent. The elder woman looked positively bored with it all. Rapunzel kept high hopes though, trying to find the one that would pull the compliment from her step mothers lips she so wanted. By the end of the tour, not single one had gotten more than a nod._

_When they walked out, Jack had been sitting with Hiccup on the grass just a few feet away. Both set of eyes zeroed in on the two and both stood to introduce themselves. They had gotten the warning text from Merida about the woman but paid no mind. Merida came off harsh to people so it might have been an exaggeration. That was until they got close enough to hear the conversation between the two._

_“Rapunzel you can honestly think you can make a career out of art.” Her voice held a hint of disgust once more. Something that was not new to the step daughter._

_“Well, I plan to go to a graduate program in L.A. with Pixar and--”_

_“Dear, the mumbling is not attractive.” The woman said, looking down her nose at the girl, “Art is not an occupation, it is a dull pass time. Sweetie, you are no Picasso so how about you look into nursing or cosmetology? Now that’s something isn’t it?”_

_Hiccup cleared his throat._

_Both parties turned and looked at the duo. The boy tried hard to keep the utter look of distain off their faces. Hiccup was able to try and keep a neutral face, but Jack wasn’t exactly known for his subtly. The utter hatred for the woman was deep in his blue eyes, his arms cross over his chest in a defiant manner. Both Jack and hiccup had grown into men, their lanky bodies filled out well. Lean muscle, mass and masculine angles could be found now._

_Rapunzel gave a halfhearted smile, “Gothel, this is my friend Hiccup and my boyfriend Jack.”_

_Gothel looked them over with scrutiny and obviously did not like what she saw. She gave a fake smile,_

_“So nice to meet Rapunzel’s little friends.” She said, “Now, don’t you have to finish showing me your school?”_

_Rapunzel nodded and gave the guys a good bye wave before allowing her step mother to pull her along._

 

When Jack saw her that night, she was not herself. She was quiet and withdrawn, purposely wearing jeans and a sweatshirt rather than her usual attire. She didn’t eat much and excused herself back to bed early. Merida had explained how awful the woman had been to Rapunzel, purposely making her feel bad about herself. From then on, it all made sense. Rapunzel seemed to be okay a few days later but still wore clothes that covered herself up. She hadn’t really drawn or painted anything and when she did have something, one of them usually found it in the trash somewhere. Her hair was pulled back in a braid instead of out, her shoes stayed on. Whatever the woman had told her had really affected her, though she tried to hide it.

 The worst of it all, besides her lack of enthusiasm to paint, was she had not had sex with Jack in over two weeks. The male knew that some girls could go a long time without sex and he understood that. But two weeks? They went from having sex at least every other day to nothing. No fooling around, no foreplay, no oral. Just kisses and as soon as he went to remove the barrier between them, she clammed up and said she didn’t feel like it. He knew his girlfriend, damn it. He knew that when he nibbled on her ear or ran his fingers over her scalp and through her hair, she would instantly be ready for him. She was sensitive and responsive, he loved that about her. So when she would shudder against him then pull away, leaving him hard and wanting he just wanted to punch something or cry.

So here he was. Attempting to fix his girlfriend’s self-image problems the only way he knew how. Make a totally ass of himself one more time.

 

“Before you did this because you needed the money, now it’s just for kicks.” Hiccup said, running a hand over his face as they walked to the art room.

“Not for kicks, Hiccup. It’s to help Rapunzel.”

“I don’t know about you but I know that if this were Merida and I, she would be pissed at the idea that other men and women seeing my…everything.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “It’s not totally naked.” He replied, “I do have a white scarf.”

Hiccup gave him a look, “That probably see-through.”

Jack sighed in defeat. He hated when Hiccup was right. “Just…be supportive okay?” he said as they approached the door. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “So what time do you come in?”

“In forty five minutes.”

“Good.” Jack said, pushing open one of the heavy doors, “Wish me luck.”

“I hope you pop a boner.”

“I hate you.”

Jack walked in an all eyes were on him. He immediately focused on the only girl that mattered. Today her hair was up in a bun, pulled out of her face. She wore a long skirt ankle length skirt with an off the shoulder baggy sweater, pretty much hiding her beautiful body from view save her tanned right shoulder. Her lush green eyes widened in the audience, her sketch book already flipped open and ready. She couldn’t seem to pick her jaw up off the floor. He smirked and gave her a wink.

“Let’s all welcome back Mr. Frost to our stage.” The professor cooed. The artists all clapped fondly. “Now everyone, today is all about charcoal. So please take out your materials while I set up your muse.”

Everyone moved at once, taking out their large sketch pads and placing them on their easels, charcoal boxes opened and ready. Girls were already whispering about their luck to have Jack to draw again, while the men seemed less than motivated save a few. Rapunzel on the other hand was still in complete shock.

They had met on campus during an art show. She was there to showcase while he was there to be a complete pest. He was opening to not only single handedly ruin the showcase but pick up a few girls while he was at it. The last thing he expected was to meet Rapunzel. They instantly felt the sparks when they spoke to each other. It was a game of cat and mouse, and while he chased, she avoided. Throughout the night he was too busy trying to get the beautiful blondes attention, he had forgotten why he came to the damn thing in the first place. When he had asked for her number, she willingly gave it to him but would not tell him her name. He checked all the paintings but they only had a small ‘R’ in a flower as her insignia.

After weeks of more cat and mouse, she agreed on a date. But being the starving college student that he was, he needed money for the date that he didn’t quite have. So he signed up to be a nude model for advanced art class. It was sixty bucks plus she told him she was a freshman so there was no way she would be in an upperclassman lecture.

He had been wrong.

They decided that since she had pretty much seen the goods and reached second base, that the art class was officially their first date.

And there he was again. Sitting as naked as the day he was born, muscled arms over his head provocatively, his perfect torso a mix of stretched and tight abdominals while a thin white scarf lay over one thigh that rested on the lower part of the stool, covered his manhood and wrapped around his other thigh that was stretched down. He looked like a Greek god with his alabaster skin and icy blue eyes, his white hair shone in the studio lights.

“Okay everyone get to work. Remember, outline so that you can go back and detail, do not wait too long to do his arms because he will get tired and shift a bit.” She said watching as everyone began their projects. The professor stopped at Rapunzel’s back, watching the girl stare the model with a scarlet blush on her face rather than drawing.

“Is there going to be a problem, Ms. Corona?” the professor said. Some girls snickered.

“N-No, ma’am.”

“Then get to work.”

Rapunzel began her sketch, black charcoal slid over blank canvas softly. She focused on the contours of his body though she knew them well. While the position the professor had put him in was rather advanced, she did not know that the blonde had the advantage. She knew every dip and curve of muscle. She knew every line and bulge, every detailed hair out of place. While others had to stare at him, Rapunzel was quick to outline the position and begin to fill in with details, glancing over at him every once in a while.

She tried to ignore the rather inappropriate images that popped into her head, the way her eyes traveled down his body hungrily. She couldn’t remember the last time they had been intimate and she had missed the connection they shared but every time he went to take off her clothes she could hear her step mother’s words in her head. The awful woman made sure to point out all her flaws and problems then leave with an ‘I love you’. It was sickening.

Rapunzel closed her eyes for a moment trying to fight back tears. When she opened them, blue eyes met hers and he gave her a wink and a signature smirk. While still holding his pose, he flexed his muscles for her, including his thighs. It brought her eyes down to where his manhood was barely hidden underneath the white scarf. She felt a blush rise to her cheeks as images filtered through her head. She knew what that part of him looked like too. Suddenly, her sweater felt warm and her womanly parts tingled.

Focus. She needed to focus.

 

Jack was glad to see her actually trying in her art. He knew that at the very least she would be more inclined to sketch and put feeling into it again if she had something she cared about in front of her. What he wasn’t prepared for was having to watch her expressions on her face while he had to hold a rather tell all pose. Before when he had first done this, he was so embarrassed and mortified at the girl of his dreams was seeing him naked and posing for an art class. Seeing him naked was one thing because that usually meant she was too, but sitting awkwardly in front of a class for money? That embarrassment was like nothing he had ever felt before. He had avoided eye contact and was defiantly not thinking of anything except that there was no way she was going out with him now.

This time he made the mistake of watching her face. This time instead of flirty giggles and funny faces to make him mess up, she blushed for entirely different reasons. He knew that look in her eye. He had seen it time and time again. While she was not one to initiate their sexual moments, she was certainly a very willing participate. Her eyes were darken to a forest green, her lips would part slightly and she would dart out her little pink tongue to sooth them. Her blush stained her freckled nose, reaching her ears and sometimes even down to the tops of her perfect breasts. He felt a familiar stirring underneath the thin scarf.

Oh god, he had to stop thinking like this.

Think of Hiccup! Fuck that only reminded him of freckles. She had freckles other places too. A cute one right on the inside of her thigh…

“Mr. Frost, please try to stay in the position as long as possible.” The professor said, glancing at the way his arms had slackened, and his thighs shifted.

“Okay.” He replied.

New tactic. Think of gross bad things. Come on Jack, think!

Gothel naked.

Yep, potential boner is gone.

He glanced up at Rapunzel once more, watching as her face concentrated hard, her lips under the abused of her teeth in her focus. She was beautiful. She just didn’t know it. He had adored her since the first time he saw her at that gallery. She was dressed modestly yet was a beam of sunlight amongst the other girls. Everything about her was perfect to him. Even her little habits, the way she kicked off her shoes whenever she was outside. Even when she woke up in the morning or was sick as a dog. It didn’t matter. She would always be beautiful to him.

“Mrs. Crood?” a familiar voice called from the door way. Jack looked over to see a very serious Hiccup. At least he was trying to be but the white haired male could see the twitch of his mouth and how he was trying not to look at him.

“Yes?”

“Mr. North needs your assistance with the theater departments set. He said only you have the eye he needs to make the scene look perfect.” Hiccup gave an innocent smile that followed the blatant flattery. Most of that had been a lie. North was glad to help get Rapunzel out of her funk so he agreed to get Jack out of his embarrassing side job.

“Me?” she gushed, “Oh, tell him I’ll be right there! Okay, class be ending early today. I want you to take your art home and put the finishing touches on it. I expect to see all of them finished on my desk tomorrow. Don’t leave anything in the classroom that you need.” She grinned and grabbed her things and was out the door with Hiccup in a flash, barely remembering to lock the door behind her.

Everyone began filing out, packing all their things away and giving their waves and thank yous to their model as they passed by. Jack still sat on the stool, this time covering himself with his arms over the scarf. Finally when the last person had left, Rapunzel stood from her seat. The door closed with an audible click of the lock in place. She walked up to him shyly, but couldn’t help but grin at him before laughing.

“Why are you up there, Jack?” she said, still not believing he would put himself in front of everyone again. Jack smirked and shrugged.

“Thought it might be fun the second time around.” He replied. He leaned forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her toward him, “And I thought it would make you feel better.”

Her smile was softer this time, filled with gratitude and sadness, “You could tell?”

He placed his forehead on hers, enjoying the way she leaned her body into him so that she stood between his knees, her hands rested comfortably on his thighs.

“Of course I could, Punzie.” He said softly, “She really got to you. You don’t know how much I wanted to just punch her these past weeks.”

Rapunzel chuckled humorlessly, “I think I do.”

He smiled and pressed a chaste kiss on her lips, “I think everything you do and everything you are is beautiful. Fuck what she says.”

The blonde giggled, “Jack.” She scolded lightly. He laughed along with her.

His lips met hers again, his hands placed on either side of her face, holding her to him as if she would pull away. She had no intention to do so but it didn’t mean he had to let go. Their soft kiss grew as the missed heat sparked between them. Lips opened for each other, tasting and exploring moist caverns and returning in like. Her hands gripped his thighs, her blunt nails pushed against his muscle. She took his bottom lip between her teeth, dragging and sucking it lightly before letting go. It was a trick that he got his knees weak and his cock pulsed. His dark blue yes met dark forest green, both half mass in a mist of hazy sexual frustration. A smirk found its way to lips,

“Let’s fuck.” He whispered, his hot breath on her pouted swollen lips. She gasped at his vulgarity, hitting his chest softly with an open palm.

“Jack, language.”

He chuckled darkly at her innocence. Despite being in college, Rapunzel was still a good girl inside. She liked go to parties and dance. She didn’t mind drinking a little bit but still had fun her own way. She never swore and when she did it was serious, dead serious. A part of the great thing about Rapunzel was that no one knew what she was like behind closed bedroom doors. The insatiable, ready to try anything woman was saved just for him.

“Ive wanted you for weeks.” He said against her lips, grabbing the end of her sweater in his hands as he did so. His kisses were full of passion and want, he trailed his lips from her lips to her jaw down to her ear. “I want you now.” He nibbled on her ear lobe and a soft gasp sucked through her lips. He felt her tremble, he wondered if he kept at it her knees would give out. As much as he liked to see how far he could push her, he was also tired of waiting. He pulled way and lifted her sweater over her head and chucked it to the floor. He never hated articles of clothing as much as he did these past weeks. While he never liked other men ogling what was his, he was sure as hell was allowed to.

Twin mounds greeted his eyes and he noticed then that she wore no bra that day, instead he had taken not only her sweater but the tank top she had underneath it as well. The fact that they were both naked in the same room watching each other with other people around made him harder than he thought was possible. His erection stood proud, bobbing against his abdomen between their bodies; the scarf had fallen away long before then.

He groaned and grasped the round flesh in both hands, squeezing lightly before he dipped forward to take a dusty pink peak into his hot mouth. She was panting for him, her moans as he tugged and played with her, his hands remembering the feel of her after days of celibacy. Not just any celibacy, it was days of being without her. Weeks without hearing her moan his name, without touching her, without worshiping her body and sinking himself inside her.

It was his turn to gasp as he felt her small fingers trail up the protruding vein of his shaft before wrapping around him. God damn it. It felt amazing. He felt like a teenager again, learning what it meant to be touched by a female. It was erotic as it was slightly embarrassing. He knew his endurance had taken a turn for the worst after waiting so long. He would have to make do. His lips found hers, his hands massaging her breasts as she pumped him. After a moment or two, her small fist was too much and he had to stop before this all ended way too quickly.

He trailed his hands down her small waist to her skirt. He thought about pushing them down but instead he grabbed the white silk scarf that barely stayed on the end of his thigh. With a quick motion he had captured both her petite wrists with the material, tying it so she could not pull them through yet was not hurting her. She looked down at her hands for a moment, her mind not processing what had just happened. He smirked playfully, an erogenous sight.

“Let’s play a game.” He said softly, he shoved her long peasant skirt down her thighs along with her underwear. They fell to the ground with a ‘whoosh’ of fabric. “The rules: no touching me and you must do exactly as I say, rewards will follow.”

She blushed and gave a nod. He smiled at her before pulling the scarf up so her hands were over head as he stood to his full height. He smashed his lips onto her in a heated exchange, begging for her full attention while devouring her as well. He led her backwards with his other hand on her waist until her backside it the desk. She gasped at the cold on her flesh and he smiled against her lips.

“Up.” He commanded softly. She sat on the teacher’s desk, her embarrassed blush reaching to the tops of her breasts.

“Do you really think we should be doing this here?” she asked. He kissed her neck as his hand snaked its way to her chest, his other still keeping her wrists behind her head.

“The door is locked.” He sucked lightly on her supple flesh leaving a small circular mark just above her breast. “And the next class doesn’t come for another hour and a half.”

“You planned all this didn’t you?” she said, allowing him to push her back so she laid flat on the desk, her knees hanging over the edge where he stood between her thighs. He tilted his head as he looked down at her. Her bun had fallen long ago leaving her locks in a cascade of gold around her head like a halo.

Her skin was flawless and tanned, her body petite and curvy. Despite their lack of intimacy, she was shaven and bare for him. She looked like a fallen angel he decided to corrupt, the white scarf around her wrists only enhanced the image in his head; it made him shiver with delight. He was always one for a bit of mischief.

He hummed, “Yes but I thought we’d at least make it back to your place.” He kissed his way down her body, nipping and licking his way to the most aching part of her. He usually took great pride in his foreplay but it wasn’t like they had time to spare plus if he got any harder without release they might have to rush him to an ER.

He gave her glistening folds a languid lick. She cried out in delight, her dainty toes curled. He continued to taste her, he could hear her nails scraping against the desk. While he loved the way she usually clutched his hair, the sound was pleasing enough. He pulled himself away from his dessert, allowing her to watch him lick his lips clean. He felt her shudder and knew the she was more than ready for him.

He lined himself up with her entrance before pushing in. He planned on going slow, planned on drinking it all in but as soon as her heat clenched around the head of him, he pushed himself forward with a hard thrust until he was seated deep inside her. She cried out her ecstasy and he knew that it had been way to long of a break for them because her walls already fluttered around him and her back arched.

His male pride shown with his grin before he began to piston himself in and out of her tight sheath. She was more than a fallen angel, being inside of her was like his own piece of heaven. When she took the chance to lift her knees a bit so he could go deeper, a thought popped into his head. While he knew it probably spelled out his end, he couldn’t help but wonder what it was like. He grasped her hips in his hands and pulled her off the desk, and off himself, only to sit down on the cool metal where she once was. He moved up so that he could lay back with her straddling his waist. Her green eyes were wide with surprise and a mix of confusion.

“Ride me.” He said huskily. Her eyes widened even more.

She shook her head, her bound hands rested on the middle of his chest, “I-Ive never done this before.”

He raised an eyebrow at her before raising her hips up and positioning himself under her, “have you ever had sex on a teacher’s desk?”

“No!”

“Then why stop now?”

In a normal situation his logic would’ve been flawed but this was not a normal moment and she could feel herself hovering over the soft head of him. Merida had told her that she loved to be on top and that Hiccup never minded. Rapunzel had always been worried that she might hurt him or worse, that she would be bad at it and he wouldn’t like it. She took a shaky breath before lowering herself down on him. She opened her mouth in a silent gasp as he filled her, gravity doing the work for him to reach places in her that she didn’t was possible.

She looked down at him and saw that he had thrown his head back, his jaw tight and fingers bit into her hips.

“Punz-z, move.” He gritted out, looking up at her as he wall tightened around his cock with every sound and wiggle she made.

He guided her pace at first with his hands but soon she was taking her own pace, riding him with abandon. Using her thighs she would lift up to the point where he thought he would fall out before falling back down with a slap of flesh on flesh. It was sublime. Her small bound hands steadied her movements by resting on his chest, her bouncing breasts pushed together. The look of sexual frenzy, her mouth letting out moans and cries as she rode herself to oblivion. She threw her head back as her sheath squeezed him tight, letting out a scream of his name; she had pulled him with her.

He grabbed her hips and shoved her down on him, throwing his own head back and grunting at the force in which he shot inside her. He saw stars behind his eyelids and he wasn’t sure waiting so long was bad thing anymore if it felt that good in the end.

Rapunzel let herself fall on him, her bound hands went over her his head so she could comfortably lay on his chest, her heavy breath against his neck. Both their hearts beat hard against each other, her breasts pillowed against the hard plain of muscle. Both had their eyes closed, basking in the afterglow. Breaths mingled and bodies barely moved.

“By…the way...” Rapunzel gasped out, “This is…not becoming…a thing.”

“Damn..it…”           

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review!


End file.
